The Princess I Loved Most- Ereri
by wlbleachstrawberry
Summary: I don't usually fall for lies easily. Neither do I lapse into anguish for just anyone. However, because of you, I am now able to open the doors to this enclosed heart of mine. You are the only princess I loved- once.


Eren x Levi angst

I don't usually fall for lies easily. Neither do I lapse into anguish for just anyone. However, because of you, I am now able to open the doors to this enclosed heart of mine. You are the only princess I loved- once.

Your emerald orbs that would glisten with sheer happiness. Happiness that was short lived. 'Short lived' was your life. And your life, I took in oblivion.

The day came. You left our realm suddenly. Taking the burden of the world in your hands, all that is left behind is an empty sky. From then on, doors shut. My life flailed. In the storm, I wandered, lost.

But I hope you will come to understand. That I'm always by your side. No matter how far the place- even if you've changed, even if you've forgotten me, you will be the princess I love most, forever...

You were a brat. Childish, impulsive and foolish.

You were my brat. Endearing, lovely and beautiful.

You meant the world to me. You were the world. My world.

Eren.

You were a pillar of strength. Fearsome, overpowering and deadly.

You were my pillar of strength. Comforting, reliable and unbreakable.

You meant everything to me. You were everything. My everything.

Until I became nothing.

Levi.

Your coy smile that lingered across your features each time we touched. My heart would flutter like a little girl's before heat became so overwhelming that clothes were discarded and cries of pleasure bled through the paper-thin walls.

However, lately, every time we touch, you cower in fear. Are you scared of me, Eren? Although you've become much more sensitive in bed, pain glistens in your eyes.

Why do you look so glum nowadays, Eren?

Your genuine smile that hid beneath taunting smirks each time we played. My heart would pound, threatening to fall out of my chest before you leant in, and took me away, into our realm.

However, lately, I've been feeling weak and sick. I throw up so frequently. What's wrong with my body?

Until the day I found out -

Blood. I coughed up blood.

- I lost my smile.

He lost his smile. And I lost mine.

Eren- what's wrong?

Time is drawing near. My time is coming to a closure. All too soon, I will have to bade goodbye to Heichou. The man I looked up to- my captain. The man I so adored- my lover. I don't want to go yet, Levi. I love you so much.

I'm scared. Levi, help me. I'm scared.

Blood. I coughed up blood again.

He cried. Eren cried in his sleep, tonight. What's wrong?

I'm getting worried. Eren, tell me what's wrong. I miss your smile and your laugh.

I'm tired. So tired. Heichou- I don't want to fight anymore. Can I sleep and take my rest?

Eren. Rest- in peace.

"I'm fine." "Stop worrying." I fell for those lies. He never told me. Eren never told me that he'd been diagnosed with tuberculosis. And it hurts. It has been weeks. Months. Years. Yet, I still grieve. I have lost my heart. I have lost my world.

Eren.

Because that's what time does. It takes the little pieces. The insignificant ones first, and then it sneaks into the significant ones. By the time you realize it, they'll be gone and you won't know what's missing until... Time is like the rivers that run freely and rapidly. It takes away everything away stealthily. Like an ant tossed into the waves, my heart falters and clenches. In life... The only things that follow you forever are the vast sky and ocean. 

From that day I hope you will understand. That I'm the sky and ocean that follows you. No matter how far the distance, until you become someone different, until you forget me- you will still be the princess I love most.

I really hope you know, that I'm still by your side. No matter how far the distance...

Until the day I reach the heavens-

Until the day you have forgotten me-

You will be the princess I love most.

I will be the princess you loved most. 


End file.
